A Lovely Mix Up
by Lil-Neko-Child
Summary: Kagome Higurashi thinks she has found the love of her life, Akitoki Hojo... So she decides to try and win him over with a love potion. Before she can give it to him, the biggest punk in school, Inuyasha Taisho, drinks it. InuKag MirSan AU
1. Akitoki Hojo and Inuyasha Taisho

**Hey everyone! Well its Lil-Neko again with my newest story _A Lovely Mix Up. _**

**It is based off a mini manga that I read a while back. (I don't own it) and I don't remember what it was called. I am expanding it! And adding a lot of stuff in!**

**All I know was it was cute and funny and I thought it would be cool to make it into an Inuyasha fanfic. This is an Inukag fic! Also there are no demons or miko traits at all in this story. Although there are two "witches". But nothing with the feudal era except Inu's hair is silver and his eyes are amber. He has human ears. That is all Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****A Lovely Mix Up**

**Chapter 1: Akitoki Hojo and Inuyasha Taisho**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own It. Don't even ask…****

* * *

**

'There he is again…just sitting there like he does every day.' Thought 15 year old Kagome Higurashi as she peered over her book, blushing.

Kagome Higurashi was a very smart teenager. She excelled in every class (except Gym, she was a total klutz) and maintained a perfect 4.0 GPA (Grade point average). She lived smack in the center of Kyoto, Japan. Kagome resided in a small shrine with her little brother Souta, mother, and grandfather.

Everyday after school Kagome would set off to the city's major library only minutes away from school. Kagome didn't have a car so she had to walk there and she would check out a couple books and head home unless…he was there.

Ever since Kagome had first come to the library he was there. Always sitting in the same chair, always eating some type of healthy food, or reading a book on how to keep your feet from drying out or some type of health book.

In Kagome's view he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had dark orange almost red colored hair that he tied back in a rat-tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a dark sea green color and his skin was flawless. She was almost jealous.

One day Kagome got curious about him and asked the secretary who he was.

His name turned out to be Akitoki Hojo. He went to the Tessaiga Boys Academy only a couple blocks away from her school. When she found out she was ecstatic. She would be able to see him every day!

Kagome went to Shikon Academy for Boys & Girls. Her best friend was a girl named Sango Taijiya. She had long brown locks that feel to her backside (but she kept them up in a low ponytail most of the time) and had chocolate brown eyes. Sango was the sweetest and scariest girl she knew. She was like a puppy that was overly protective of her owner.

Now that that is out of the way, it's time to go back to the present.

Kagome got up and decided that today was the day! Today she would ask the Akitoki Hojo on a date.

She was as nervous as anyone in her position would be (especially since she had never talked to him before).

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly.

'One…Two…Three…'

On three she opened her eyes and walked hastily over to Hojo's chair.

She knew exactly what she was going to say she had been planning this for 3 months now, nothing could ruin her moment! So why was she feeling so queasy all of the sudden?

"Hojo-kun I…I…"

'Oh man I feel nauseous…and it feels like I am going to…Oh…Shit.'

Then Kagome Higurashi vomited all over her crush.

Yeah, that was definitely not what she had planned.

* * *

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. There is no way I will ever be able to face him ever again."

After her little accident, both she and Hojo stood motionless until Kagome sprinted out of there like there was no tomorrow.

She had crouched in a small alleyway a couple minutes from the library hours ago and now the sun had started to set.

She sighed 'How the hell am I going to face Hojo after today…"

Kagome closed her eyes and counted to herself. 'Okay on three I'll get up and go home…"

'One…Two…Th-'

"Well, if it isn't Higurashi…"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw were two piercing amber orbs staring back at her.

She gasped "Taisho-kun…?"

Crouched right in front of her face was her schools number one 17 year old punk goth, Inuyasha Taisho.

He was in the least majorly hot. He had long silver hair and dark eyes like molten amber.. He was wearing all black (like he usually does) and had a silver cross dangling from his neck.

He wasn't your average punk though. He was more of an outcast. You know the guy that always sits in the back of the class listening to music.

He had been going to the same school as her for as long as she could remember. Always the outcast with no friends. She felt bad for him really. He wasn't exactly well…mean, so she had always wondered why he was a loner.

According to the schools gossip he had an older brother who was studying abroad in the U.S. And his parents had died in a fire about 3 years ago and now he was living on his own in a small apartment complex outside of Kyoto.

"Well, what the hell are you doing in a dark alley where some psycho could just walk down here and rape you?" he smirked.

"I-I umm don't know…?" she blushed from the proximity of his face to hers.

"Wow and I thought you were smart…" he snickered low in his throat.

Kagome fixed him with a glare and stood up hastily, startling him.

"Hmph! For your information I am smart and I was sitting here because I- uh dropped my book..."

She picked up her book and thrusted it at him, emphasizing the point.

"Keh, whatever, Higurashi…" Inuyasha got up and dusted of his knees.

"Hmph…Jerk." Kagome hugged her book to chest and ambled away from him.

"Hey…uh, wait up!" he called after her.

Kagome pretended like she didn't even know he was there.

Inuyasha ran up beside her and matched her pace easily.

"Okay, I know you weren't sitting in that alley cause you dropper your book. I walked past here about an hour ago and saw you in the same place you were a little bit ago." He informed her.

"That is none of your business." And Kagome began walking faster now blushing in embarrassment.

"Hah! I knew it," Inuyasha smirked as he matched her pace once more "So what really happened and if you don't tell me I'll…" he thought a second before snatched her book from her hands.

"Hey! That's my favorite book!" Kagome mumbled helplessly.

"That's the point. Tell me what happened and I won't," he smiled as he spotted a puddle on the sidewalk. "I won't drop your precious book."

Kagome gasped and tried a weak attempt at grabbing her book back.

"Taisho…don't you dare!"

He smirked "Oh I dare…"

She glared at him and tried one more feeble attempt, but to know avail he was at least a couple inches taller than her.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Keh. I don't… I just love making you squirm." He smirked again.

"Fine…I was at the library reading my book like everyday." She paused to see if he was actually listening and to her disappointment he was.

"Continue."

"I was getting ready to ask my crush out who I have um…loved ever since I first saw him. I was-"

"Wait, Wait, Hold Up." He interrupted.

"What?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Who is your crush?" he asked innocently.

"Umm…uh," Kagome blushed and she managed to squeak out "Akitoki Hojo…"

Inuyasha blinked once, then again.

"You serious?" he asked about to burst.

"Yes." She squeaked.

He couldn't hold it anymore.

He chuckled a little, then more, until he was full blown in a laughing fit. Kagome blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Ha Ha ha! Hojo? What the hell you like him for? He's a total pansy!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, he is a gentleman and he is smart. We make the perfect couple!" she yelled.

"Yeah a perfect couple of wusses…" he said under his breath.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Eh-hem. Anyway… Continue please. You were about to ask him out. What happened? Did he say no?"

"Worse…"

"What could be worse?" he asked suspiciously.

"I uh- I kind of- um threw up on him…" she squatted down to the ground and covered her face.

"Heh. Damn that sucks." He chuckled a little, as he looked the cover of her book over "Deserved it though for not noticing you and all."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"So what the hell is so important about a stupid book?" he looked it over skeptically.

"It is one of my favorites. It's about a girl who likes this guy but he doesn't even know she exists. So she gets a love potion and uses it on him. And they fall in love and live happily ever after."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment until he threw the book back at her.

"Keh. Sounds dumb."

"How come?"

"It isn't real love it is just fake love caused by a love potion. Soon enough it'll wear off and he won't know who she is again."

"Wow I never thought of it that way." She said as she gazed down at the book in her hands.

"Keh. You ain't as smart as everyone thinks."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Higurashi… I'll see ya at school." He began walking away as he placed his headphones in his ears once more.

Kagome watched him go for a little while before heading off in the opposite direction.

'Wow I can't believe I actually had a conversation with Inuyasha Taisho. He seems okay. But he is a total jerk!'

Kagome growled to herself as she walked home.

"But he was pretty nice about the throwing up thing. He didn't even blame me." Kagome smiled and started to skip home.

"At least all of today didn't totally suck! I mean it's a beautiful sunset!"

Just as she had spoken her last word it began to pour.

"Okay today officially sucks! KAMI WHY DO YOU HATE ME!"

* * *

**Well what did you think? Yes, no? Good bad?**

**Let me know in a review!**

**Love Ya Lots,**

**Lil-Neko**


	2. Love Potion?

**HOLY CRAP! 13 REVIEWS IN LESS THAN 1 DAY! Thanks you guys! I love how people are calling me talented! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside:). Well on with la story!**

**

* * *

****A Lovely Mix Up**

**Chapter 2: Love Potion?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha! Stop rubbing it in!**

**

* * *

**"Grrr…I despise today so much right now!" 

Kagome said as she walked down the sidewalk drenched to the bone.

She sighed to herself as she rounded the corner to her block.

Shops lined the street. There was a small grocery store, and next to it was a small CD store that looked pretty run down by the looks of it.

Across the street from there was a little clothes/jewelry store. And right smack in the middle of them looked to be a gigantic tent that seemed to closed, except for a small light glowing beneath the curtain.

'Hmm? When did that get there?' Kagome stopped abruptly to stare at the foreign tent.

It was a very pretty one at that. It was a dark ruby red sheet with a golden trim of what looked to be wands and witches hats in a pattern.

Kagome looked at it skeptically before shrugging and walking inside.

What do you expect? It looks warm in there.

Once she had entered she immediately regret it.

It was like something you would see in the movies. Potions and spell books lined the walls. On one of the desks rested a couple of sticks that could be some sort of wands or something. And right smack dab in the middle of the room was a small table accompanied by two red silk chairs and a crystal ball sitting on top.

Yup, definitely like a movie.

Kagome saw a hook adorning the wall and removed her sopping coat to rest on it.

She looked around once more before deciding to take a seat.

She sat there for a couple seconds before noticing a small bell residing on the table.

Next to it was a sign that read:

'**Ring the bell and your wish shall be granted'**

Kagome sweat dropped and decided to play along.

So she rang the bell.

Suddenly she heard something like a dog barking outside. She turned to look back at it. When she saw it was gone she turned back to the table and jumped.

Sitting there was an old woman with and eye patch. She had long white hair in a ponytail down her back. She looked to be wearing a white haori and red hakama pants.

She was smiling a nice smile and her hands, old and wrinkled, sat under her chin.

"Wh-what? How'd you get there so fast?" Kagome asked trying to catch her breath.

"Never ye mind that, child. My name is Kaede. There is something that ye seek, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her quizzically and sighed.

"Yeah there is. You see- Wait hold it! How'd you know my name?"

The woman smiled. "It is on your book." She pointed to it.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh- ha ha Right."

"Anyway, there is something that ye desire, correct?" Kaede asked again.

"Oh- Yes! You see there is this…guy who I really have thing for, although I've never even talked to him. Except I just totally blew it because this morning I got so nervous that I threw up on him…" Kagome said covering her face with her hands again.

"Ah the dreaded Curse of Love. Believe it or not I have once in mi lifetime fallen for someone also."

The woman stood up shakily and swept her hand across her shelf of many things. She smiled as she grabbed small heart shaped bottle with what seemed to be some sort of pink liquid inside and a small book the size of her palm.

She dusted off the book as she sat back down in the red chair.

"This will do the trick." Kaede declared.

"What is that stuff?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"A Love Potion." Kaede stated as she peeked through the small red book.

"Love Potion? You have got to be kidding." Kagome snorted.

"Ay Kagome do not question the ways of mi ancestors." She said in a scolding voice.

"Sorry." Kagome slumped in her chair.

"Alright. This is how the potion shall work." Kaede uncorked the bottle a small burst of pink steam streamed out.

"The potion shall make the drinker in love with the one they share thy potion with. All you have to do is let one drop fall into your lover's drink or food and poof! He will love you."

"So what your saying is that all I have to do is drop this in Hojo-kun's drink and my own drink and then he will magically fall in love with me?"

"That is right." Kaede smiled encouragingly.

"That is a load of crap." Kagome stated matter of factly.

"Ye shall not know until ye try." Kaede shrugged.

"Yeah. Whatever." Kagome sighed as she grabbed her coat off the hook.

"Wait!" Kaede got up as quickly as her withered body could.

She thrusted the bottle and book in to the girl's hands.

"Ye may take them with ye. Ye does not have to use them if ye do not want to."

Kagome sighed and stuck them into her jacket pocket.

"Good luck with your love in the making." Kaede said as she waved goodbye to the schoolgirl.

"Yeah Yeah." Kagome snorted as she walked back into the fog.

Kagome looked down into her coat pocket again and forgot to thank the woman.

"Oh Thanks for the- Eh?"

The tent had disappeared.

Kagome looked back to where the tent had once been before shivering.

"Creepy."

* * *

**Okay I know that was super short! But I needed to get this out of the way before the real fun begins! Next chapter is when Kagome decides to give Hojo the potion! Except it doesn't turn out like she planned.**

**Thanks for the Reviews! I love them sooooo much! **

**Love Ya Lots,**

**Lil-Neko**


	3. Will You Go Out With Me?

Holy Crow! I totally love you peoples! I got 18 reviews last chapter! I am really surprised!

Also I would like to give **Random Mizer **a shout out for telling me the mini manga that my story is based off of. It is called Romantic Egoist by Hatori Bisco. It is featured in Volume 2 of Ouran High school Host Club.

You know I feel really stupid for not realizing that, mainly because I have a copy of it. Heh Heh. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

A Lovely Mix Up

Chapter 3: Will You Go Out With Me?

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

"It's just a load of crap right? I mean potions don't exist and tents don't just suddenly disappear like that."

Kagome glared at the bottle residing on her bedside table.

"But… I might as well try. I mean what's to lose? Right?"

Kagome snatched up the potion book that the potion had been set on.

Kagome peered at the index and skimmed through the pages until she came upon the directions on how to use the concoction.

**Step One: **Place drop into your partner and your own drink

**Step Two: **Have you and your partner drink the concoction.

**Step Three: **The potion should start working automatically. It should wear off in about two weeks-

"Alright. That doesn't seem too hard…." Kagome smiled as she sat the book back onto the desk.

She stretched and walked to her dresser to grab a pair of pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

She was still totally drenched and need a shower very badly, mostly because she was freezing.

She sighed as the shower warmed her frozen body.

'I really hope that tomorrow goes as planned. If not well then… it'll go back to like it was before, I guess.' She shut her eyes tightly at the thought.

'No even if it doesn't work he'll finally know who I am. That's something right?'

Kagome got out of her blistering shower, toweled off, put on her pjs, and went to bed.

'Yeah tomorrow will make things different.'

With that she fell asleep.

* * *

Beep . . . Beep . . . Be- SMACK!

Kagome growled and squinted at the annoying alarm clock.

**7:54 AM**

"HOLY CRAP! I AM SO LATE!" Kagome scurried around her room finding all of her belongings.

She threw on her school uniform, brushed her teeth and combed her hair, grabbed her book bag and a granola door in less than 2 minutes.

"Oh know I forgot the potion!" Kagome squealed and ran back to her house, up the stairs, grabbed the heart shaped bottle, and sprinted to school.

She arrived at school when the bell rang.

'Oh no I'm late!'

She darted through the school doors and to Classroom 11B, Biology.

Kagome slammed the door open and gasped for air.

It is nice of you to join us Ms. Higurashi." Mr. Yamato stated sternly.

Kagome groaned, "This is so not my day . . . again . . ."

She sighed and slumped into her seat shamefully.

"Now as I was saying. Today class is the annual school meet that we have very year with the local schools. There are a couple people that have been chosen to partake in this joyous event that will be held on our school grounds, this year." Mr. Yamato pushed up his glasses at the end of each sentence.

"The people that have been chosen are: Jakotsu Yamachi, Koga Ookami, Ayumi Mitsuki, Sango Taijya, Yuka Ai, Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Taisho, Bankotsu Yamachi (Bankotsu and Jakotsu are brothers), and Ayame Ookami (Koga and Ayame are engaged, so they just say the same last name).

'Oh my gosh! This is totally perfect! I'll be able to give Hojo the potion sooner than I thought.' She sighed dreamily and stared into space.

One pair of amber eyes watched suspiciously, unbeknownst to her.

* * *

"Kagome! Are you even listening to me?" yelled Kagome's best friend into her ear.

"Oh sorry Sango. What were you saying?" Kagome asked now snapped out of her trance.

"Grr… I said what kinda bogus shit is this. Making us go to this stupid, get together."

"I actually think it is pretty neat." Kagome said dreamily.

Sango groaned and slapped a hand to her face, but then smirked.

"Ah… You think Akitoki is gonna be there dontcha?" she mocked.

"Shh! Sango shut up! Not in front of the teacher" Kagome shushed.

They were currently setting up for the private get together on the main grounds. Sango and Kagome were hanging paper lanterns around the area to give it a more festive look.

Sango handed Kagome another lantern from the box and Kagome hung them on the thin rope that enveloped the grounds.

"So what is this whole plan that you have been day dreaming about all day?" Sango asked while handing her another lantern.

"Well… to put it simply… I am going to give him a love potion and pour it in his punch." Kagome stated simply.

Sango laughed "A Love Potion? You know those aren't real right?"

"I know that, but it is worth a shot." Kagome said tearfully.

"Oh Kagome. I am just saying that he is not worth it if he doesn't even know you exist and a love potion won't change that." Sango said truthfully. "I am gonna go grab more lanterns. Be right back."

"M'kay."

'Hmm. Maybe Sango's right. Maybe I shouldn't even bother.' Kagome shook her head violently.

'No I love him to much to forget him!'

Kagome punched a hand in the air for confidence, but she forgot that she currently needed that hand to hold her up on the ladder.

"Ahh!" she squinted her eyes closed waiting for her inevitable demise.

Except instead of hitting a hard uneven surface, she fell in something soft and warm.

Kagome opened one eye to see two amber orbs staring back at her.

"Taisho-kun?" Kagome said blinking rapidly.

"Klutzy Wench. If I hadn't of been here you'd be dead right now." Inuyasha scoffed as he held her tight in his grasp.

Kagome blushed.

And of course the Tessaiga Boy's Academy arrives right then.

Hojo walked in first followed by a couple of what looked to be his lackeys. Kagome squeals and tries to escape from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Let me down! Let me down! He is going to see me!" she whispered harshly as he complied.

"Jeez Higurashi . . . You're welcome." Inuyasha said harshly, his eyes hard, as he walked back to his duties, placing his headphones in his ears in the process.

Kagome didn't pay him any attention as she stared at her crush dreamily.

"Keh."

"Kagome I brought more lanterns. And why was Inu- . . . Oh my gosh! It's him isn't it!"

Kagome nodded as she sorted through her plan in her head.

'Okay all I have to do is slip one drop into his drink. I already drank mine so this should be easy.'

Mr. Yamato cleared his throat signaling everyone to quiet down and get ready for the feast.

Kagome breathed in even breaths, trying to calm herself down, as Yamato-sensei talked about how our small school was doing "so" well in their studies.

After the announcement everyone got up to grab some food. Luckily Kagome had volunteered to run the punch bowl, so she could "fix" Hojo's punch.

He was towards the back of the line, so Kagome had plenty of time to prepare.

Sango was also helping with the punch bowl, so Kagome had time to make the "special" concoction.

She dropped in the rest of the bottle of the pink liquid in the cup, it fizzled and blew out some steam for a second before looking back to be the regular punch. She set it to the side of the punch bowl so that she would remember where she put it.

Kagome looked towards where Hojo was standing and saw he was almost to the front of the line.

Kagome looked back to the bowl and gasped.

Sango must have accidentally placed another cup next to her special one.

Kagome panicked as Hojo appeared at the front of the line and held out a hand signaling that he wanted some punch.

Kagome groaned and picked up the one on the left. Hey it was a 50/50 chance.

Hojo smiled and left leaving Kagome feeling woozy.

Kagome watched him anxiously as he sipped at his drink. He looked at it strangely for a second before shrugging and drinking it again.

She had picked the wrong one.

Kagome sighed and knew that that was her only chance to have got his attention.

Just then a strong looking arm reached over her shoulder and grabbed the real drink and pulled it away.

"Thanks Higurashi." Inuyasha said as he placed the cup to his lips.

Kagome's eyes grew huge and she waved her hands back and forth.

"No! Don't drink that it's-" it was to late.

He looked at her strangely for a second before downing the entire drink.

'Oh no!'

Inuyasha smacked his lips together and looked at Kagome with a strange expression on his face.

He dropped the cup and it hit the cement with a clang.

"Higurashi . . . Will You Go Out With Me?"

* * *

Uh oh! Inuyasha drank it! Oh my gosh! Who saw that coming? Just kidding! So was it good? Bad? Let me know in a review! I love them!

Love Ya Lots,

Lil-Neko


	4. Well? Yes or No?

A Lovely Mix Up

Chapter 4: Well? Yes or no?

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, okay?

Warning: From now on Inuyasha will be waaaayyyyy out of character. Besides him being overprotective.

* * *

**Recap**

"Thanks Higurashi." Inuyasha said as he placed the cup to his lips.

Kagome's eyes grew huge and she waved her hands back and forth.

"No! Don't drink that it's-" it was to late.

He looked at her strangely for a second before downing the entire drink.

'Oh no!'

Inuyasha smacked his lips together and looked at Kagome with a strange expression on his face.

He dropped the cup and it hit the cement with a clang.

"Higurashi . . . Will You Go Out With Me?"

**Now **

'What?'

'What?'

"WHHAAATTTT?"

Kagome stared at silver haired boy blinking rapidly.

Inuyasha grasped her hands gently and got down on one knee, staring into her eyes seriously.

"I said . . . Will You Go Out With Me?"

Kagome blinked once then again.

'Oh no! The potion worked! This is not good! Wait maybe it's a joke!'

Kagome removed the callused hand from hers and stepped back a few feet.

"Ha Ha . . . Nice try Taisho. There is no way I'd fall for something as unbelievable as this."

Inuyasha got back up on his feet with a hurt expression.

"But I mean every word." He said as he stepped closer.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

He grasped her hands again.

"Really!"

Kagome looked at him skeptically before sighing and looking around the room.

She spotted a pair of sea foam colored eyes staring back.

Kagome gasped and pulled away from Inuyasha, blushing.

"Higurashi-san?" (He calls her that respectively now Oo way OOC.)

"I'm- I'm sorry." With that she dashed leaving Inuyasha confused.

'He finally notices me and I am with another guy . . . how could this get any worse.'

Kagome crouched down in a small alley and put her head in her arms and cried.

She calmed down after a couple minutes until she heard a crunching noise to her left.

"Taisho-kun?" she asked tearfully.

A couple more crunches until she was suddenly pulled up into someone's embrace with a gun to her head.

"Give me your money girl."

Kagome gasped and tried to tear out of the man's hold.

"Let-let me go, you bastard!" Kagome cried and bit his arm.

"Damn, Bitch!" He pressed the gun to her head harder making her shriek.

"Now just give me your money and I won't kill ya." He licked her neck causing her to shiver.

"Now, or I could just use your body." Kagome gasped.

'My purse is back at the school. Oh no! How am I going to get out of this one?'

"Well?" her attacker questioned tapping the gun to her head.

Kagome panicked and did the one thing that she could think to do at a time like this.

Scream.

"HOJO-KUN!"

Her attacker growled low in his throat and banged her into the wall behind them.

"You Bitch!"

Kagome screamed again as he stuffed her mouth with his ski mask.

He had long black hair and piercing red eyes. She recognized him the Tessaiga Boys Academy.

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for him to beat her or begin to rape her.

When nothing happened she opened one eye to see the man to have passed out in font of her with crimson liquid flowing freely from a wound to his head.

She gasped as two arms embraced her lovingly.

'Hojo-kun? Did he come to my rescue?'

She opened her eyes to be met with long silver hair tickling her face.

"Higurashi . . . Thank god." He squeezed her tighter more for his comfort than her own.

"Ta-Taisho-kun?"

He held her out at arms length and looked her over a bit.

"Your okay right?"

Kagome nodded and that was when Inuyasha exploded.

"What the hell were you thinking? Going out by yourself! And at night of all times. You could have been killed or worse raped!"

"Being raped is worse than being killed?" Kagome sweat dropped.

Inuyasha sighed and buried his face into her silky locks.

"Gods I was so worried."

Kagome blushed and stepped out of the boy's embrace.

"By the way. I never got your answer."

"Eh?"

"Will you go out with me, or not?"

Kagome panicked and looked around quickly for something to distract him.

"Um-uh Ah! Look Taisho . . . it's a . . . a demon!"

Inuyasha gasped and looked around. "Where?"

Kagome chuckled and sprinted away from the confused teen.

"He is so gullible. Demons don't exist anymore." Kagome rounded the corner and was about ot run home when she gasped and ran back to the school.

"I left all of my stuff at the school meeting!"

Kagome arrived at the school and fell to the ground, completely out of breath.

"Ah I need to work out more."

After she caught her breath she stood back with renewed energy and ran to her table only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You know Higurashi you are not very good at distracting people."

Kagome breathed and turned around slowly "Taisho-kun . . . how did you get here so fast?"

Inuyasha brushed off the question and looked around.

"Why of all places did you come back here?" he asked skeptically.

"I forgot my bag." Kagome stated truthfully.

"Oh."

"Why else did you think I'd come back here?"

Inuyasha's eyes turned hard for a second before going back to the hazy auburn color they once were.

"Um . . . nothing." He said once again happy go lucky.

Kagome glanced around the room until her eyes landed on the bright orange color of her crush's hair.

Kagome blushed and looked back into Inuyasha's once again hard eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Keh. Nothing Higurashi." He said crossing his arms.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes angrily.

'Hmm. The potion will only last a couple weeks. Maybe I can use Taisho to my advantage.'

Kagome nodded and opened her eyes slowly.

"Yes."

Inuyasha looked at her quizzically.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll go out with you."

Inuyasha stared at her blankly for a moment before his face broke out in a grin.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Kagome groaned and nodded her head.

Inuyasha smiled lovingly and wrapped his arms around her petite form.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." He whispered as he buried his face into her hair once again.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

'I know this against every rule in my book. But he doesn't really care about me like this. In a couple weeks he'll be back to being just another face in a sea of faces. Listening to his music and all that. So in the mean time I'll use him to make Hojo notice me'

She squeezed her eyes tight at the thought.

'God I am such a bad person.'

* * *

Okay for those of you who've read the original story I know that pretty much from here it will be different. Except the ending of course. Instead of being the shy girl, Kagome will be trying to get Hojo jealous. 

How does that sound? If I shouldn't do it like that than just tell me and I'll change it somehow. I think.

Love Ya Lots,

Lil-Neko


	5. It's Like Flying

Hey! How you guys doing? Well hmm… I don't really have anything to talk about. Except I want to thank my reviewers! I got 17 reviews! What is up with that! I need more reviews so that I will be convinced to write the next chapter!

* * *

A Lovely Mix Up

Chapter 5: It's Like Flying

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Recap

"Yes."

"Really?"

Kagome groaned and nodded her head.

Inuyasha smiled lovingly and wrapped his arms around her petite form.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." He whispered as he buried his face into her hair once again.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

'I know this against every rule in my book. But he doesn't really care about me like this. In a couple weeks he'll be back to being just another face in a sea of faces. Listening to his music and all that. So in the mean time I'll use him to make Hojo notice me'

She squeezed her eyes tight at the thought.

'God I am such a bad person.'

Now

It was just another Monday in the Higurashi household. All was silent and not even a bird was chirping. All was peaceful until . . .

DING DOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGG!

"Gah!" Kagome fell from her bed and landed on her carpeted floor with a thump.

She sat up slowly and rubbed her aching head and looking at her clock.

In big red numbers it blinked **6:00.**

'What a weird dream. I dreamt that Inuyasha Taisho asked me out and I said yes. Pfft! Like that'd ever happen.'

Kagome groaned and walked down the stairs sluggishly to open the door.

'Who the heck gets up this early?'

She reached the end of the stairs and yawned sleepily.

She cracked one eye open to see her mom already opening the door and she had a large smile plastered on her face.

"Hello . . . you must be Mrs. Higurashi, correct?" came a voice from the doorstep.

"Yes, how may I help you young man?" The older women said joyfully.

"I am here to pick up my girlfriend."

Kagome gasped now wide-awake.

She dashed to the door throwing it open all the way, while startling the people behind it.

Yes it was Inuyasha.

He looked at her a little surprised, but happy nonetheless to see her.

He was carrying a black helmet under his right arm and had a black jean backpack draped over his left shoulder.

"Ah! Higurashi!" he said happily.

Kagome's mother stared at her daughter a little frightened at first. To know that her daughter was dating a punk and that she had appeared so suddenly.

The look quickly was replaced with joy as she whispered under her breath.

"Yay! I'll finally have grandchildren."

Kagome glared at her mother and shooed her away from their discussion.

"So uh- Taisho-kun . . . what brings you here so early."

He smiled and tapped his helmet.

"Can't a guy take his girlfriend out for something to eat?" he asked grinning.

Kagome blushed and fiddled with her t-shirt top.

"Uh- um actually I was planning to head over to the library this morning."

Inuyasha's smile dropped slightly at this.

"That's okay I'll come along."

"Well- it might take awhile-"

"No problem. I'm patient."

Kagome sighed and nodded.

"All right let me get ready."

Inuyasha smiled and gave her a one armed hug.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Kagome threw on her uniform, brushed her hair and teeth, and ran back down the stairs and she and Inuyasha were out of there by 6:15.

"So . . . how come you go to the library every day?" asked Inuyasha as they headed down the staircase.

"Well . . . I like to read." Kagome lied.

'I can't tell him that I go to see Hojo.'

"Hmm. Yeah I see you in class all the time reading."

Inuyasha grinned as they finally reached the sidewalk in front of the Higurashi Shrine.

Kagome gasped at what she saw sitting over on the curb.

It was sleek black motorcycle. The seat was a dark crimson red with a couple rips here and there. The paint was starting to ware a little, now looking like a lighter dark gray color. Also there was a small crack on the edge of the front light that looked to have been tried to be fixed with duct tape.

Kagome's eye twitched as Inuyasha handed her the helmet that he had been holding under his arm.

"Is that thing even ride able." Kagome asked skeptically, as she placed that helmet on her head.

Inuyasha chuckled as he put one foot over the bike.

"Aww come on. I've ridden this baby all my life. She's never quit on me before." He explained as he patted the empty part of the seat behind him.

Kagome looked at him once again like he was crazy, before she shrugged and hopped on.

"Well if you're sure . . ."

She grabbed his shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut.

He revved the motor and it skidded back on the gravel a bit, before shooting off.

Kagome screamed and wrapped her arms around his waist for dear life.

He chuckled again as they shot around the corner at a, what she knew, way over the speed limit rate.

"Heh. Sorry forgot to warn you about the take off. I get a little to ahead of myself sometimes."

They slowed down to a stoplight and Inuyasha put his foot to the ground to keep the bike up.

Kagome peered out from behind Inuyasha's head and sighed.

"Finally we've slowed down." She said as she let go of his waist.

Inuyasha grinned and revved the engine as the light turned green.

"Not, yet."

Kagome gasped and wrapped her arms around him once more.

After the initial shock it wasn't so bad.

Actually it was almost like flying.

Kagome looked around her as all different colors of blobs blurred around her.

She was cut off from her daydreaming by a long strand of silver hair flying in front of her face.

She looked at it for a second before sticking it back behind his ear.

He glanced back at her for a second, before a blush appeared on his face and he turned back around mumbling a "Sorry."

Kagome watched the blush start to slowly fade away from his face, only to be replaced by a strong determined look as he pushed the motorcycle faster.

Kagome giggled at the seriousness on his face, then a little more, before she was outright laughing.

She loosened her grip around Inuyasha's waist, and tightened her legs around the body of the bike.

She slowly spread her arms out wide and there she was.

Flying.

She laughed again out of happiness and began flapping her arms up and down.

"Ha Ha! Look I'm flying!"

Inuyasha smirked as he pushed the bike farther, farther, until he came to a screeching halt.

Kagome was still in he flying position, except now she was frowning.

"Aww. Ride is over?" she asked sadly.

Inuyasha smiled and lifted her off of the seat.

"Yup, sorry."

Kagome sighed as he placed her back on the ground up right.

Kagome removed the helmet and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

Inuyasha put out the kickstand and grabbed the helmet from her hands.

Kagome clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Wow! That was so much fun! I can't wait to do it again!" she said happily.

Inuyasha just looked at her with a no expression on his face.

"What?"

He reached out a hand tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Inuyasha just stared at her for a couple more seconds before shaking his head and walking away.

"Nothing, Higurasi-san. Now lets get to the library before school starts."

Kagome looked at him questionably, before shrugging and tagging along.

"Alright. I'll lead the way!" Kagome grinned and ran on ahead.

Inuyasha looked surprised before smirking and following after her.

Kagome's laugh soon went quiet as she thought about why she was here.

'I'm only here to get Hojo to notice me. Nothing else . . . so why am I laughing like this with him?'

* * *

Alrighty! A little InuKagness for my fans! I really liked this chapter. It was a good length and I think I used pretty good description!

The question is . . . Did you all like it?

Send me a review! Love Ya!

Lil-Neko


	6. Phase One

La La La! OMFG! I am really bored and it is about time I post a new chapter! YaY! Well alrighty . . .

According to your reviews some people are saying that the InuKag romance is going to fast. What I have to say to that is . . . he is under a love potion! What do you expect! And on top of that InuYasha is uber hot and Goth! Who wouldn't like him? Unless you are into those 'I am a total popular jock gaze at my greatness' guys. Then whatever. I like badass guys so yeah. Also I would like to say that InuYasha has sadly ended in America. Yes I absolutely hated the ending. I am so glad that they will be continuing it in the books though!

Hee Hee! All right now that I am done with my ranting . . . enjoy la chapitar.

* * *

A Lovely Mix Up

Chapter 6: Phase One

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine.

* * *

Recap

"Alright. I'll lead the way!" Kagome grinned and ran on ahead.

InuYasha looked surprised before smirking and following after her.

Kagome's laugh soon went quiet as she thought about why she was here.

'I'm only here to get Hojo to notice me. Nothing else . . . so why am I laughing like this with him?'

Now

The library was of course almost empty since it was only 6:30.

There was young boy with dark hair tied in a ponytail in the back of his head. It looked like he hadn't brushed it that morning because it looked a little shaggy.

There were a couple girls in the back giggling and looking at magazines, along with an older man looking at a pornographic magazine.

Then there he was.

He was sitting in the Health food section, flipping through a copy of 'Is it time you see a gardening expert?'.

Kagome blushed and covered her face with her right palm.

"Eeek! He's right there what do I do?" she whispered to herself.

InuYasha sauntered in after her and gazed around the library like it was an amusement park.

"So . . . this is where you go everyday." He chuckled and walked over to the Sci-fi section.

Kagome really wasn't paying him any attention and was only staring at her one true love . . . (not) Hojo.

InuYasha gazed at her for a moment, before following her line of site to her object of bliss.

InuYasha huffed a bit before bending down to look at the books on the bottom shelf.

Kagome broke her gaze when she heard a cough coming form her right side. She turned around only to see her best friend Sango looking at her suspiciously.

Kagome blushed and turned toward the girl.

"H-Hey Sango . . . What a coincidence to see you here . . . ha ha ha . . ." Kagome laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

Sango looked at her strangely for a little while more, before grinning manically.

"I thought you already have a boyfriend, Kagome?" Sango asked innocently looking over at InuYasha.

"Oh Sango you know it isn't real." Kagome glared.

Sango chuckled " Even if it isn't real, I think Taisho is jealous."

When Kagome had gone back to get her bag after asking InuYasha out, Sango confronted her and of course Kagome spilled.

Kagome laughed "Whatever."

She looked over at her "boyfriend" curiously anyway.

He was leaning his back against the bookshelf. His eyes were wide as he read a copy of the newest edition of _Fact or Fiction?_.

Kagome looked at Sango skeptically.

"Oh yeah totally jealous. Pfft. He probably didn't even notice."

Sango shrugged and walked over to the teen and sat down next to him.

InuYasha hardly noticed, seeing as he was absolutely entranced in the book, and acknowledged her by him scooting over a bit to make room.

"So, you're the famous Taisho-kun, huh?" Sango asked trying to make conversation.

"Yup."

"Kagome's new boyfriend?"

"Yup."

Obviously he wasn't going to help with the whole conversation makingness.

Sango grinned evilly.

"Will you take me and Kagome out to dinner tonight? At The Sakura Restaurant downtown? With a friend so we can double date?"

"Yup. Yup. Yup"

Sango smirked, got up, and walked back over to Kagome who was gaping.

"Sango! Sakura is the most expensive restaurant in town! You totally took advantage of him."

"Oh come on Kags! I need to meet some guys, too! He looks like the kind of guy who has some hot friends."

Kagome sweat dropped and shoved Sango out he library doors.

"Bye Sango! I'll see you at school." Kagome growled out evilly.

"See Ya! Oh! You to Taisho!" she said waving.

Kagome sighed as she left and walked back over to her boyfriend.

He was still holding his book as he looked at her questioningly.

"Who was that?"

"Sango, she's my best friend since elementary school."

InuYasha chuckled before ceasing as he glared at someone passing by.

Hojo was walking out the door to their left. He looked over at them for a moment, which Kagome took advantage of.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was as still as a board for a moment, before relaxing and returning the hug.

Kagome looked over his shoulder to see Hojo look at her angrily, before hightailing it out of there.

Kagome grinned and buried her face into InuYasha's shoulder, which he reacted by nuzzling her cheek.

'He was totally jealous! I can't believe it worked!'

InuYasha sighed and stroked his hand through her hair.

Kagome's eyes hazed over with guilt as she unwrapped her arms from around him.

InuYasha still had his arms out and he had a hurt expression on his face.

Kagome smiled sadly picked up her bag.

"If you want to check that out give it to me, so we can go before we're late to class." She stated quietly.

InuYasha nodded and sat up also. He grabbed the book that had fallen out of his grasp and handed it to her, brushing her fingers with his own.

Kagome trembled a little and snatched the book from him. She stared at him guiltily for a moment before walking away to get the book for InuYasha.

InuYasha watched after her silently before sighing and walking out the door to his bike.

Today's going to be a long day.

* * *

The ride to school was a silent one, no flying or giggling to be seen or heard.

It mostly consisted of either sighing or in InuYasha's case growling at cars, which dared to honk as he revved by it.

Once they reached the school, Kagome had planned to just get off the bike and try to avoid the confused teen the rest of the day. Obviously InuYasha couldn't have that.

Kagome removed her helmet and was about to hand it to InuYasha when she was suddenly pushed backwards and two arms encircled her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

'Holy crap . . . Did he just call me by my name?' Kagome asked herself.

"I-I'm not exactly sure what I did wrong, but whatever it is I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled a little, before pushing him away from her.

"Taisho-kun! I am not mad at you. I am just a little stressed right now and I don't know why I pushed you away like that, but I'm not mad at you." She lied a little.

InuYasha looked pleased. He smiled and placed both helmets in the compartment under the seat.

"Lets go, Kagome." He grinned and reached his hand out for hers to grasp.

She looked at it a little hesitantly, before taking it.

InuYasha grinned a toothy grin as they headed towards the school.

Kagome smiled a small smile also.

'I guess I can live with him for two weeks. He's pretty cool once you get to know him.'

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that Sango girl saying about dinner tonight?"

* * *

Yay! My chapter is complete! I know it wasn't that eventful but; I had to add it in there so I could make way for Miroku! He will be appearing next chappie!

If you want to see Miroku then Review!

Love Ya Lots,

Lil-Neko


	7. Kicked Out and Getting Ready

Hello! All right time for Chapter 7! I love your reviews about Miroku!

Speaking of reviews… It is party time because of this very moment my story has reached… 114 reviews! Yay!! I am so happy that everyone likes my story so much! I mean I got 114 reviews in only 6 chapters! I am so proud "sniff" Thank You!

Now on with lucky chapter number 7!

* * *

A Lovely Mix Up

Chapter 7: Kicked Out and Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk tapping her pencil lightly on the desk as the teacher droned on and on about how many teens get pregnant nowadays in high school.

Kagome sighed and gazed out the window.

'So InuYasha is taking Sango and me to dinner tonight. I wonder who he is bringing along. He doesn't hang out with anyone in school that I know of… Maybe he is part of some gang! Oh my gosh! What is the guy is bald and covered in tattoos like on T.V! I can't be seen with someone like that! Oh no! Sango will be the guys date! What if she gets raped? Then the cops will come and-'

"Higurashi?"

'No no no! If that happens my reputation will be ruined! I'll have to move to another town! Change my name to um… Higome Kagorashi! Perfect and I'll convince Hojo-kun to move away with me so we can live happily ever after!'

"Higurashi!"

Kagome snapped her eyes open to see the teacher glaring down at her as other kids in the room snickered.

Kagome turned scarlet and put her and in her lap.

"Ye-Yes Hiromi-sensei?"

Mr. Hiromi glared and smacked down his book onto her desk.

"Ms. Higurashi! I am very disappointed in you! You have always paid attention in my class and now you are causing a disruption! I must sadly send you to the hall to think over your actions."

"Yes, Hiromi-sensei." Kagome bowed and glanced back behind her to see all the kids snickering still.

Kagome sighed and sauntered out of the room.

"You may come back to gather your things when the bell rings."

Kagome nodded silently and shut the door behind her.

"Good going girl. You got kicked out of class for the first time in your life." She whispered to herself.

Kagome kneeled down and placed her forehead on her knees, while she wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked back and forth.

She sat like that for a couple minutes until she felt someone slide down on the wall next to her.

Kagome lifted her head to see InuYasha sitting next to her spinning a basketball on his finger.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome murmured.

"I got kicked out of class. You?" InuYasha replied as the basketball lost balance and fell to the floor.

"Same." Kagome said tearfully.

As the ball rolled across the floor you could hear it squish every piece of dust it passed over.

"Wow. The Kagome Higurashi . . . was kicked out of class." InuYasha said aghast at the thought.

Kagome sniffled and buried her head into her arms once more.

"Bravo."

Kagome looked up then with a curious look on her face as he clapped his hands and laughed, which Kagome soon joined in on.

"So Kagome . . . how come you got kicked out of class?"

Kagome wiped a tear from her eye and explained everything, except the part with Hojo of course. When she was done there was an awkward silence before he burst out laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha! Wow! Miroku is probably the exact opposite of everything you just said, Kagome or should I say Higome!" InuYasha cracked up.

Kagome glared at him and smacked his arm playfully.

"It isn't funny! I really thought he was some creepy bald guy!"

InuYasha laughed harder at this.

"So Taisho how come you got kicked out of class?" Kagome asked playfully.

InuYasha quieted down until he shrugged and stated simply,

"I beat up some punk-ass kid and got kicked out."

Kagome gasped and looked at him fearfully.

"Taisho-kun! Who was it?"

"I don't know some kid that was annoying the frickin hell out of me." InuYasha grinned and placed his hands behind his head.

"Taisho! You know you can get expelled for that! You are lucky you only got kicked out!" Kagome told him alarmed.

"Keh. Whatever. So when should I pick you up?" InuYasha asked changing the subject.

Kagome looked a little startled, until she recovered and replied.

"Well Sango has to stay after school for her Kung Fu class and then after that she is coming to my house to get ready. So how about 7:00?"

InuYasha grinned and ruffled her hair.

"See you then." He bent down his head to hers and-

BRING!!!

The bell rang startling both the teens and InuYasha tuned beet red. He cursed and rubbed his head.

"So Um- I'll see you later?" he asked still scarlet.

"Yeah, um see you tonight." Kagome giggled at his appearance until he walked off rubbing the back of his head.

She stood up and walked into the room to grab her things. The teacher was gone and only one person remained in the room, that had his back turned to her.

Kagome snuck in making sure not to startle him and picked up her backpack, but the metal part clanged onto the desk, making both Kagome and the boy jump.

The boy turned around and gave her a strange look as Kagome chuckled nervously and apologized.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you."

The boy grinned and laughed long and loud,

"It looks like you were startled more than I."

The boy grinned and strode out of the room without another word.

"Hmm I don't remember seeing him before." Kagome thought questioningly before shrugging and walking out of the room also.

* * *

"Did InuYasha tell you what he looks like?" Sango asked nervously.

"No, Sango."

"Is he our age?"

"I don't know."

"Does he smoke?"

"I don't know, Sango! Sheesh! Calm down! Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Kagome replied as she removed another curler from the anxious girl's hair.

Sango sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah I guess. But it has been a while since I went out on a date! I don't want to be expecting to much or to little of him."

Kagome groaned and instructed her to close her eyes, which she obeyed quietly.

She lathered on pink eye shadow along with dark pink eyeliner onto both eyes.

Kagome smiled.

"You look great!"

Sango opened her eyes and gasped.

Her hair was up in a high ponytail, but the strands were all curled, including two strands on both sides of her face. She had on a little bit of blush and mascara, along with pink eye shadow that normally looks really ugly on some people, but on Sango it was perfect. The best part was her dress. It was a sparkling dark pink spaghetti strap dress that reached her ankles with matching light pink high-heeled sandals that had small-jeweled flowers on the sides. She had painted her nails and toenails a deep red color.

"Oh Kagome! Thank You so much! I love you!" Sango said sniffling as she glomped Kagome.

"Sango! Don't cry you'll mess up your make up!" Kagome soothed the happy girl.

"Kagome-dear, a fine young man is at the door for you!" called Kagome's mother up the stairs.

Kagome sighed and brushed off her dress. Sango looked at Kagome guiltily and spoke.

"Kagome? I know you still love Hojo and everything, but have you ever thought that the one you are meant to be with is InuYasha?"

Kagome laughed sadly.

"Come on Sango. You know that the only reason InuYasha even knows who I am is because of the love potion. Besides I will always love Hojo and no one else."

Sango looked sadly at the depressed girl and was about to say something else when Kagome's mom yelling up the stairs again interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter. The main reason I am going is to make sure you'll be okay."

Kagome smiled sadly and walked down the stairs, with Sango tagging along right beside her.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, InuYasha was standing there gaping at her attire.

Kagome blushed and looked down at herself.

She had her hair down in its usual wavy fashion, but she had a white headband on that was laced with small clear-jeweled flowers. She had on the tiniest amount of blush and mascara. Her eyelids were coated in a glittering white color and her eyeliner was black and worn an Egyptian fashion at the outside edges of her eyes. She has on a small amount of glitter and lip-gloss also. Her dress was pure white and it reached her ankles. It was strapless and it fluffed out passed her waist. The dressed crossed in the back a couple times and it showed her curves perfectly. She had on clear-heeled sandals with small flowers on the side that matched her headband.

She was simply... an angel.

"You look . . . beautiful." InuYasha said stunned.

"Thank You, you look handsome." Kagome replied shyly.

InuYasha scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

He wasn't wearing a tux or anything, I mean come on it isn't like they or going to prom or anything. Instead he wore black slacks and a silk black dress shirt with his usual silver cross dangling around his neck.

"Is Miroku here?" Sango asked hopefully.

InuYasha looked startled, like he had just noticed her.

"No, he is meeting us there."

Sango looked disappointed, but not for long, because at least he was coming.

"Well, shall we?" InuYasha asked smiling.

Kagome smiled back.

"Yes."

* * *

Okay I lied! I'm sorry! I swear Miroku will be in the next chapter though! Along with someone else! I'll post it next week!

REVIEW!

Love Ya Lots,

Lil-Neko


	8. Perverted Cooks and Slutty Waitresses

Hello! I am back with chappie number 8! YaY! I am sorry that I didn't update this weekend, but I was kind of busy with my newest story Forbidden Attraction, you should check it out if you haven't already by the way.

Now some of you were mad at me because Miroku did not appear last chapter. I am sorry, but he will be in this chapter! I swear! Also this chapter will mostly be about Sango and Miroku, but a little InuKag non-romanceness thrown in at the end. No romance really for InuKag this chappie sorry!

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

A Lovely Mix Up

Chapter 8: Perverted Cooks and Slutty Waitresses

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters in the story.

* * *

Kagome tried to get away from her family's wrath, but she, Sango and InuYasha weren't fast enough.

Kagome's mother cooed and took pictures left and right. Her Grandfather stood away from the commotion with a rude scowl plastered on his face and her little brother Souta stood next to InuYasha and looked at him admirably.

Sango stood next to the door looking crestfallen that her date had not come to get her like she had pictured.

"Kagome, we need to hurry or our reservations will be of no use to us." Sango called to the smiling girl quietly.

"Right! Okay, bye everyone see you again tonight!" Kagome called to her family, while InuYasha led the girls through the door.

After finally escaping the evil of Kagome's family, they were off to the restaurant. Kagome sat in the passenger seat while InuYasha drove and Sango occupied the back seat and only talked when she was needed.

They finally arrived at the restaurant around 7:40 and they had dinner reservations at 8:00 so they were a little early. Sango volunteered to go into the restaurant to see if their reservations were in effect.

It had started raining a little while earlier so InuYasha said he would do it, but Sango shook her head and insisted she would. Anything to get away from the "lovey dovey" couple.

Sango walked slowly to the door even though it was raining. She actually enjoyed the rain it was very calming.

She was about to go inside the Shikon when she heard moaning coming from the side of the building. Curious Sango followed the sound.

Though afterwards she wished she hadn't.

A teen about her age with dark hair tied in a rat's tail at the base of his neck was making out with a very attractive and much older blonde waiter.

Yeah, her appetite was officially gone.

Sango scoffed at the sight and was about to leave when the blonde pushed the guy away and he said something that Sango couldn't hear, but it must have not been very good because it was soon followed by a slap across the guy's face and the blonde mumbling before she ran back inside.

'Ha, serves him right.' Thought Sango happily.

The guy sighed heavily and surprisingly turned in Sango's direction with a perverted smirk plastered on his face.

"You next?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww. In your dreams, pervert." Sango rolled her eyes thoroughly disgusted.

"Yes, every night and then some." He said with the same perverted smirk.

"You are disgusting . . . and I wouldn't make out with you," Sango looked him up and down before turning around and walking off "If you were the last living thing on earth."

"Now now, no need to count me out! After all we've only just met." The dark haired boy had to run to catch up.

'Why is he still following me?' Sango thought starting to get angry.

Trying to get away from her "stalker" she sped up a little and turned the corner, back towards the entrance of the restaurant.

He was still right on her tail!

Sango was finally frustrated enough that she turned around to face the teen and set things straight.

"Okay," Sango said sternly as the "stalker" was now in front of her trying to catch his breath. "If you don't stop following me I will personally kick your ass sky high!"

The boy just grinned pervertedly and clasped her hand in both of his.

"But . . . my dearest . . . from the moment my eyes laid upon you, I knew were we meant to be." The dark haired pervert whispered huskily.

Of course Sango blushed a million different shades of red.

"Y-You pervert! What are you t-talking about we met only a couple minutes ago. There is no way you could have figured that out so quickly, you don't even know my name." Sango said blushing profusely.

"Oh but I did. My lady Sango," the teen placed a kiss on her hand before walking away " I hope to see you again in the near future."

Then he was gone never to be seen again.

Or so Sango thought.

'Who was that? And how the hell did he know my name?' Sango asked herself fuming and embarrassed.

Sango decided that it didn't matter and looked at her watch.

8:06

"Oh my Gosh! We should have been inside six minutes ago!" Sango yelled before running to the car to fetch Kagome and InuYasha.

* * *

Of course InuYasha was angry that Sango couldn't even do a simple thing like getting their reservations in time and Kagome had to calm him down so he wouldn't evoke his wrath on everyone.

Besides that fact they couldn't ignore the beautiful interior of The Shikon. Crystal chandeliers hung delicately from the ceiling. Golden ribbons lined the walls to give it some color. A couple fireplaces were scattered here and there to give the place a somewhat homey feel.

'Wow, it's beautiful.' Kagome thought, her eyes sparkling.

"I wonder where Miroku is . . .?" Sango asked quizzically when she didn't see anyone sitting at their table.

"Miroku?" InuYasha asked questionably "He's making our dinner in the kitchen." InuYasha stated somewhat confused.

Kagome stopped smiling.

"Wait, I thought you said Miroku was her date?"

InuYasha shook his head.

"No all I said was that Miroku was the exact opposite of the person you described in the hall this afternoon. I didn't mean he was Sango's date."

Kagome frowned. "Well you implied it."

"What about before we left I asked you where Miroku was and you said he was meeting us here." Sango frowned.

"That is because he is here and he is our cook. Obviously your date hasn't arrived yet." InuYasha's eyes flashed dangerously at that statement.

Kagome thought he said he liked Sango's date.

The group finally sat down in the cushioned booth at the most secluded part of the restaurant. They were the only people in the small area, besides the waiters.

Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha gazed at the menu in awe. They had every type of food imaginable. There were dishes from at least every country in the world. The sad part was that each dish cost almost as much as someone would spend for 80 cheeseburgers at WacDonalds.

Kagome gave Sango a disapproving look, which Sango ignored by gazing at her menu a little to intently.

'Poor InuYasha. He has to pay for all of us. I'll probably help him out with the tip.' Kagome thought happily.

'I wonder who my date is. I hope he isn't a pervert like the guy outside the restaurant.' Sango fumed.

'Lobster or Teriyaki chicken? No Ramen? What kind of place is this!?' InuYasha thought tearfully.

Just then their waiter approached the table with their mandatory smile placed on her face.

It was the one Sango saw making out with the stalking pervert.

"Hello I am Miyu and I will be your server this evening." The blonde said flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked with fake cheerfulness, she obviously wanted to get out of there.

Kagome spoke up first.

"I guess I'll have a glass of . . . Diet Coke."

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." InuYasha said quickly (I LOVE DR. PEPPER!)

Sango spoke last.

"A Shirley Temple." Sango spat out disgusted that Miyu was serving them after her little make out session.

Miyu looked startled by Sango's demeanor and scurried away quickly to escape the girl's wrath.

Both InuYasha and Kagome looked startled.

"Wow Sango what was up with that? You practically bit the girl's head off." Kagome asked quizzically.

"Pfft. Whatever." Sango smirked evilly.

Miyu arrived again with the drinks and took out her notepad to take the orders.

"I'll have the French Dip sandwich. With a green salad and ranch dressing." Kagome's mouth watered as she ordered her dinner.

Miyu nodded and looked at InuYasha expectantly (and a little flirtatiously).

"And you, handsome?" Miyu asked her eyes fluttering sexily.

InuYasha didn't even notice.

"I'll have the Lobster, teriyaki chicken, and the Rosemary steak, done medium rare and with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy." InuYasha ordered evenly.

All the girls gave him looks. He just ordered three of the most expensive things on the menu.

"Quite and appetite you've got there." Miyu giggled flirtatiously and it quickly turned to anger when she rounded to Sango.

"What can I get for you?" Miyu grinned with her teeth, giving her an evil looking smile.

Sango smirked evilly.

"I'll have the Fillet Steak with Blue cheese. Done absolutely rare and if I see any pink at all I will personally call your manager with a complaint. Also on the side I'd like a green salad with honey mustard." Sango grinned through her teeth.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Miyu visibly paled and ran to the kitchen like there was no tomorrow.

"Heh." Sango smiled and looked at the two speechless people next across from her.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Both the teens denied, sweat dropping.

About 10 minutes later their food arrived. It smelt so good all of their mouths began to water (including mine).

Both Kagome and Sango began eating their salads savoring every bite; InuYasha was choking down everything without even tasting it.

"I wonder where the hell "chew" he is." InuYasha pondered as he ate.

"Shouldn't we have waited for him?" Sango asked uncertainly.

"Nah. He won't care." InuYasha said with that same evil gleam in his eyes.

Once Sango had finished her salad she followed her word and checked if the meat had any pink in it.

It was perfect. Damn.

She began eating her steak staring off into space when someone other than Miyu arrived.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" he asked and Sango was still in a daze.

"What do you think, Miroku? You made it." InuYasha scoffed and kept chewing.

Sango was suddenly alert. Miroku! She would finally see the man everyone was talking about.

She smiled gleefully and looked up.

Suddenly her eye twitched angrily.

Standing in front of her was the stalking pervert that she had saw on the street earlier.

He was Miroku?!

The man she had been daydreaming about since she heard about him was the frickin stalker?!

Oh, she needed to cool her head.

Sango stood up and abruptly ran to the ladies room.

How could this get any worse?

* * *

After Sango left Kagome was flabbergasted.

What was her deal tonight?

Miroku didn't seem that bad!

Kagome shook her head and was about to go back and eat her meal when her eyes came in contact with the ones she knew all to well.

She gasped and dropped her fork and it made a loud bang as it hit the plate.

Hojo-kun.

He was looking even more stunning than usual wearing his tux.

And he was walking towards her table.

This couldn't have surprised her as much as what InuYasha said next.

"There you are! Your date just ran into the bathroom crying!"

Date?

* * *

Bwa Ha ha ha! I know you are all mad at me for bringing Hojo in! I'm sorry but it had to be done!

Sorry for the late update, but I hoped you liked it!

Review please!

Love Ya Lots,

Lil-Neko


	9. Attackers and Flashbacks

Um… heh heh? You know what I won't even bother you with an A.N. On with the story…

* * *

A Lovely Mix Up

Chapter 9: Attackers and Flashbacks

Disclaimer: You know I hate writing these things every flipping time… they make me all depressed! I do not own InuYasha or anything at all related to him (except a couple movies)!

* * *

Recap

She gasped and dropped her fork and it made a loud bang as it hit the plate.

Hojo-kun.

He was looking even more stunning than usual wearing his tux.

And he was walking towards her table.

This couldn't have surprised her as much as what InuYasha said next.

"There you are! Your date just ran into the bathroom crying!"

Date?

Now

Then Kagome did the one thing that any other sane person, (who's crush she'd never even spoken too and was heading straight for them, I might add), would do.

Yes, she ran to the girl's bathroom, the only women's sanctuary on earth.

Okay, maybe that's over exaggerating a little, but hey at least she was safe.

Kagome arrived at the restrooms and slammed the door on a poor old woman's head; she apologized profusely, before slamming the door shut once again and locking it. Why there is a lock on the bathroom door? The world may never know.

"Sango? Hello? You okay?" Kagome checked under each stall as she walked toward the sinks.

A loud groan came from the stall nearest to the wall and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sango, I don't know what's wrong, but we have a serious crisis on our hands!" Kagome yelled dramatically and Sango sniffled in response.

"Nothing could be as bad as, finding out that your supposed date, turned out to be a total lecher!" Sango broke down sobbing once more.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise and anger.

"What the hell Sango? You know I like Hojo-kun, and he is definitely not a "lecher"." Kagome growled and flung open the stall Sango was occupying.

Sango stared at her in wonder. "What?"

Kagome glared and crossed her arms. "You are so lucky to have him as a date and not a love potion induced, self centered, punk-goth… guy!"

Kagome knew she was lying to herself; he'd done everything she wanted without any complaint.

Sango stood up slowly from inside the stall, giving Kagome an incredulous look.

"Hojo? As in Akitoki Hojo, the guy you've had a crush on for like… ever?"

Kagome blushed a little "Well, not forever…"

Sango shook her head quickly, "That's not the point! You mean to say that the lecher with the ponytail isn't my date?"

"Yeah, that was Miroku our cook."

Kagome stepped back as Sango walked out of the bathroom stall with a maniacal grin on her face.

"Uh, Sango, um you are scaring me." Kagome sweat dropped, as Sango backed her into a corner.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is get rid of InuYasha and you'll have Hojo all to yourself in a beautiful restaurant no less." Sango rubbed her hands together like the bad guy in a horror movie.

Kagome blanched "Sango, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it seems that you have forgotten that I threw up all over him just the other day!" Kagome yelled so loud that the mirror shook slightly.

Sango's face fell at that.

"Oh right, well maybe-"

"No."

"But I could-"

"I said NO!"

Sango sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hmph, fine see if I ever help you again!" She pursed her lips and headed for the door.

Kagome groaned and caught her hand before it reached the lock.

"Fine, what was your idea?"

Sango smiled and whispered her plan in Kagome's ear, her eyes widened a couple of times and finally flat out said,

"No! No way! That will never work, he'll-"

"Hey, Kagome are you okay?" InuYasha asked knocking loudly on the door.

Sango smirked and cracked her knuckles noisily. "It's time to put the plan in action."

She dabbed a wet cloth on her forehead and poked herself in the eye making it red and watery.

InuYasha knocked on the door louder and more urgently. "I'm coming!" Kagome yelled as Sango finished with her fake sick act, Kagome whispered "Good Luck." Then Sango threw open the door startling a worried InuYasha.

"InuYasha! I think I'm going to be sick! Please take me to my house before I-" Sango covered her mouth, to prove her point.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked anxiously and Sango growled.

"She's still in the restroom, but I don't think you have time to worry about her when I am standing right in front of you about to puke all over your shoes!" Sango yelled, making everyone on the other side of the restaurant turn their heads toward their little fiasco.

InuYasha looked back towards the bathroom door, shook his head, and lead Sango toward the restaurant entrance, while Sango fake moaned all the way to the car.

Kagome watched ruefully as InuYasha was fooled into leaving the restaurant. She soon brushed it off, reapplied her makeup and headed back to the table with her head held high in confidence.

"Sorry for running off like that my name is Kagome Higu-" Kagome stopped as soon as she saw that the table was empty. She groaned and flopped down heavily into the booth's cushioned seat.

"What happened to that beautiful woman who was with you?" asked a voice that Kagome somewhat recognized. She looked up to see it was their chef and apparent lecher, Miroku.

"She got sick and InuYasha took her home…" Kagome sighed sadly as Miroku sat in the booth seat across from her.

"Hmm… that's to bad. Well now since she is not here then I guess I will just have to ask if you -" Miroku put his hand over Kagome's "-would bear my children." A loud slap that sent him flying to the floor was his only answer.

Kagome's face was beet red and she was glaring down at him. "Sango was right, you are a lecher…"

Miroku laughed and rubbed his, now red, cheek. "She told you about me then? How we met in the alley out back and we made out until-"

"Okay way to much information!" Kagome yelled, blushing in embarrassment.

Miroku chuckled and shook his head. "Kidding. She saw me making out with one of the waitresses and chewed me out over it." He winced at the memory. Kagome looked at him disgustedly a moment, but shrugged it off since it was over and done with.

Miroku sighed and he and Kagome sat in silence for a few moments, both thinking incoherent thoughts.

"You know," Miroku said smiling "InuYasha has never brought any girls with him here before. If you haven't noticed he is pretty shy around all the girls. Of course, he would never admit this to anyone and if anyone ever told him that, he'd probably bite their heads off."

Kagome smiled sadly. 'The only reason he is even going out with me is because of the love potion.'

"Just don't hurt him okay? He may put on that tough guy act and everything, but I can tell he truly likes you a lot." Miroku grinned sympathetically.

"MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK TO WORK!" His eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, crap! Work, I knew that!" Miroku laughed nervously, before taking out a pen and scribbling hurriedly onto a napkin.

"It was nice meeting you Kagome-san and would you please give this to Lady Sango? Thanks, goodbye!" Then he left hurriedly back to the kitchens to tend to the customer's meals.

Kagome laughed and looked down at the napkin to see his phone number scribbled sloppily onto the front.

She sat back with a grin on her face. Until she saw what was still on the table. She picked it up and her eyes widened. It was the check…

"500 Dollars?!"

* * *

Kagome groaned and rubbed her now pruny hands together. Obviously, since InuYasha had said he was going to pay for the meal she didn't bring any money with her. So she agreed with Miroku to help wash the dishes in exchange for the meal.

"How many bad days am I going to have?" Kagome sighed sadly to herself. She shivered and rubbed her arms. Her thoughts randomly went to her situation with InuYasha. The potion was supposed to last about two weeks and a week had almost passed since she received the potion. One week left…

Kagome sighed again and rounded the corner to her block.

She had to admit that InuYasha hadn't been so bad. He was actually pretty sweet when you got to know him. Unless the kindness was a side effect of the potion. Yeah that was probably it. He had always been pretty rude to her before. Always making fun of her and things like that.

Her mind flashed back to the day when he had found her in the alley after she had puked all over Hojo. He had threatened to drop her book in a puddle, unless she told him what was wrong. She smiled at the memory.

"_So what the hell is so important about a stupid book?" he looked it over skeptically._

_"It is one of my favorites. It's about a girl who likes this guy but he doesn't even know she exists. So she gets a love potion and uses it on him. And they fall in love and live happily ever after_."

_Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment until he threw the book back at her._

"_Keh. Sounds dumb."_

"_How come?"_

"_It isn't real love it is just fake love caused by a love potion. Soon enough it'll wear off and he won't know who she is again."_

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. Of course! Her life was turning into the same as her favorite book!

With new determination she ran towards her house (without heels, since she had discarded them long before) as fast as she could. As she ran she vaguely registered a tent with a glowing light coming from beneath the curtain.

When she arrived panting, she became aware of a figure looming in the Goshinboku that stood next to her house.

"Who's there?" Kagome called fearfully. She screamed when the figure jumped down from the tree's branches, alerting her family that she was in danger.

A hand covered her mouth, which Kagome bit down hard on. Her attacker yelped and thrust her away from him. She readied herself into a defensive stance and went through all the Kung Fu moves Sango had taught her, although it was hard since she was wearing a dress. The figure groaned and put his hands up in surrender.

"Kagome, calm down it's just me!" yelled the attacker quickly.

Kagome looked closely at the figure and gasped.

"InuYasha?" she whispered, still fearful.

He nodded and Kagome relaxed a little.

"Damn, Kagome that hurt…" InuYasha moaned as he stared at his now bleeding hand.

"Why were you in the Goshinboku? And why did you attack me like that?" Kagome interrogated.

"I didn't attack you and I only put my hand over your mouth so you wouldn't wake up your family!" InuYasha stated clearly.

"You didn't answer my other question…" Kagome reminded him.

InuYasha shrugged "I don't know why, but for some reason being in high places comforts me…"

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I see…"

"Now can we get something to put on this? It's starting to sting…" InuYasha hissed.

Kagome's eyes widened "Oh right, sorry!"

She led him into the now quiet house and into her room to sit down.

"I'll be right back." Kagome whispered and headed towards the bathroom to get some bandages and antiseptic.

When she returned he was looking at the pictures on her desk. She walked over to him quietly and smiled.

"That was when, my father was still alive. Also when the Goshinboku, was still sprouting sakura blossoms." She explained, while bandaging his wound.

InuYasha nodded and they both sat in silence for a while.

"My parents died when I was little." InuYasha stated with no emotion.

Kagome looked up from her work to look at him sympathetically "I'm sorry…"

He shrugged. "It wasn't your fault."

Kagome sighed and went back to bandaging his hand.

"There finished." Kagome announced as she tightened the last knot.

He stared at it a moment and his eyes went a little hazy. "Kagome…"

She looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"Are you in love with Hojo?" he asked without any emotion.

Kagome hesitated a moment, should she tell him the truth?

Kagome just nodded. InuYasha smiled painfully in return.

"I see… well then I should probably leave shouldn't I?" InuYasha sat up quickly.

"Well, I guess that means we're broken up, eh?" InuYasha laughed sadly. Kagome only stared at him blankly.

"InuYasha…" she trailed off, as he held up his hand.

"It was nice being with you, Kagome. We'll see each other in school, right?" He didn't wait for her answer, and pulled out a CD case from his pocket. " I was going to give you this today, you know for our one week anniversary." He chuckled dryly and set it on her nightstand.

"Well, see ya." Then he was gone.

Kagome looked on in confusion. Why was he leaving now? It had only been a week. She ran over to her nightstand and picked up the Love Potion direction book, flipping through the pages to Step 3.

**Step Three: **The potion should start working automatically. It should wear off in about two weeks- (this was where she stopped reading) –unless one of the partners admits to loving someone else.

Kagome dropped the book to the ground.

"Why am I so upset? This is what I wanted, right?" Kagome whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"Why do I care that he's gone? I can be with Hojo-kun now. Why am I crying?" She was sobbing now.

Maybe what she thought she wanted had overshadowed what she truly wanted.

"Oh my gosh." Kagome said, tears coming to a stop.

"I think I'm in love with him."

* * *

Wowie zowie! A little drama there for you! Yeah I am **really** sorry for the super long wait! Although I tried to make up for it with a longer chapter filled with drama.

Also about the whole one-week anniversary, I think I put in earlier chapters that it has only been about 2 days, but I meant to make it about a week, sorry for the confusion! Also if people think the InuKag romance is going to fast, I want you to remember that they did know each other in school and they didn't **just** meet in this story.

Lastly I am planning to make about 5 more chapters of this, so it's not over yet and there will be more humor and it will end happily ever after!

I will be updating more frequenly! Thanks for sticking with me!

Love Ya Lots,

Lil-Neko


	10. Déjà Vu and Closets

Yeah, I probably would have updated a little faster, but I went on vacation last week so I didn't have time to post this so sorry!! I totally have the rest of the story planned in my head and I just have to type it up! So I think there will be about 2 or 3 more chapters!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Lovely Mix Up

Chapter 10: Déjà vu and Closets

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (sniff)... I said I wouldn't cry!

* * *

Recap

"Why am I so upset? This is what I wanted, right?" Kagome whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"Why do I care that he's gone? I can be with Hojo-kun now. Why am I crying?" She was sobbing now.

Maybe what she thought she wanted had overshadowed what she truly wanted.

"Oh my gosh." Kagome said, tears coming to a stop.

"I think I'm in love with him."

Now

Kagome woke up the next morning, with her eyes red and puffy from crying. She tried to convince her mother to let her stay home and "rest" (mope). Her mom obviously said no and forced her onto her bike, so she wouldn't be late for class.

'Gross, I didn't even have time to brush my hair this morning.' Kagome groaned as she put her bike on the bike rack. She took out a rubber band that had been in her backpack for who knows how long and tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Sango jogging over to her.

"So what happened last night after I left? And where the hell is Taisho?" Sango asked her quizzically.

Kagome shrugged " Oh nothing much, Miroku gave me his phone number to give to you, I had to clean 500 dollars worth of dishes, and oh yeah Taisho-kun broke up with me!" she smiled with fake cheerfulness.

Sango gave her a sympathetic smile "Well that's good right? I mean, now you can ask out Akitoki."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait." Kagome said, thrusting her fist in the air sarcastically.

Sango looked like she was going to say something else, but she was abruptly cut off be the ringing of the 5 minute bell.

Kagome's eyes widened and she dug into her backpack to pull out a crumpled napkin.

"This is for you." Kagome said cheerfully and handed her Miroku's phone number. Sango took one look at it and she turned red from anger.

"Oh, hell no!"

Kagome winced at her tone and laughed nervously. "Oh, come on Sango, he's not really a bad guy once you get to know him."

"Yeah, kind of like InuYasha." Sango said pointedly before sprinting off to her first class. Kagome glared after her before becoming a little nervous. 'Did she realize I have feelings for him?'

The bell rang again and she realized that she was late for class, for the first time in her entire life.

"Crap."

* * *

"I'm sorry to do this Higurashi-san, but I can not accept tardiness in my classroom." Mr. Hiromi sighed and pointed towards the door. Kagome nodded and stepped out of the room to "think about her actions".

Kagome leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I wonder what my mom is going to say when she hears I've had to go out in the hall twice in less than two weeks…"

"Wow, twice? I'm impressed." A cocky voice sneered, the same voice that had said such kind words to her only the week before.

"Taisho-kun…" Kagome blushed and looked away from him. 'If I look at him, I'll jut end up embarrassing myself.'

There was silence for a moment and she opened her eyes to see if he had left, only to find him inches from her face.

"Why the hell you blushin' Higurashi?" InuYasha asked her smirking, causing Kagome to turn even redder in embarrassment.

"I-I'm not. It is just really warm out here." Kagome lied quickly.

InuYasha smirked again and thankfully stepped away, with his arms crossed, and had a little red tint to his cheeks?

"Keh. Whatever, Higurashi."

"Did… you get kicked out again?" Kagome asked him quietly, trying to make conversation.

"Keh, so what if I did? The runt had it coming. He thinks he's so awesome because he was moved up 4 grades, just because he's smart." InuYasha scoffed.

Kagome smiled a little. 'I wonder what he'd say if he found out that "little runt" was one of my brother's best friends.'

"Now what the hell are you smiling about?" Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered where she was.

"N-nothing!" Kagome denied. InuYasha gave her a quick look before shrugging and walking away.

"Taisho-kun, wait!"

He stopped and turned his head in her direction.

"What do you want, wench?" InuYasha groaned annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry about your parents…" Kagome whispered sympathetically.

"Keh. It wasn't your fault." He muttered icily before rounding the corner back towards gym.

Kagome watched him go in awe. 'Whoa, Déjà vu. I could have sworn he said the exact same thing yesterday, so why-" her thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing loudly above her head.

'Maybe, he doesn't even remember what happened between us…'

* * *

"Alright class, we will be having another school get together in three days, so I would like you all to take the rest of the time before then to make our lovely school look absolutely perfect!" Yamari-sensei explained to the class at the last period of the day.

All the classes were to participate and help with setting up the meeting. Kagome and Sango volunteered to help with the decorations, so when Yamato-sensei finished his little speech, Kagome left to go and grab all the decoration materials from the storage closet.

When she finally got to the closet, she heard a sound coming from inside. Kind of like a rustling sound… a BIG rustling sound.

"Eww! What if it's a rat or a giant snake?" Kagome whispered disgustedly.

She shook her head and opened the door a crack. She didn't see any rats or snakes, so she stepped into the small closed area.

"WAIT! DON'T LET THAT CLOSE!"

Kagome was shoved to the floor as a certain boy with silver hair reached in a feeble attempt towards the door trying to grasp the handle before it shut. The door banged shut right before he reached it.

"DAMN!" he cussed, turning his venomous gaze onto the girl who was now rubbing her sore butt.

"You…" he stated callously "Why did you let the door close, you stupid girl?!"

Kagome glared, though her heart fluttering, at her ex-boyfriend/Goth classmate. She stood up on shaking legs and pointed an accusing finger back at him.

"How the hell was I supposed to know the door was locked from the inside?! And don't call me stupid when obviously you didn't know that it was locked either seeing as you are now locked in here with me, alone… without anyone else…" Kagome trailed off blushing at the thought of them being alone together.

"Keh! I know what bein' alone means, wench." InuYasha replied quietly, revealing a hidden meaning to his words. He sighed and picked up a paint bottle to toss back and forth between his hands.

Kagome sat down softly and wrapped her arms around her knees, groaning at the now compromising position she was in.

'I am in a closet, alone, with InuYasha, a.k.a the boy I think I'm in love with, and the door is locked and we'll probably be in here for the rest of the day. Plus he has absolutely forgotten what happened between us last week… hasn't he?' she thought remembering what had happened only a couple of hours ago.

"Yo, wench!"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and glared at InuYasha angrily and somewhat saddened.

"It's Kagome, Ka-Go-Me." Kagome muttered quickly.

InuYasha somehow heard it and 'keh'd' once more.

"I know that, Ka-Go-Me, I just prefer to call ya what you are!" he laughed mockingly, but quickly stopped when he saw Kagome start to sniffle.

"Ack! Why the hell are you cryin' wench? I-I mean, Higurashi!" InuYasha corrected himself as he sat the paint bottle back on the shelf. He sighed when he saw her drop her head onto her knees and begin to blubber something incoherent.

"I can't speak whale." He groaned and couched down in front of the sobbing raven-haired mess, placing his calloused hands on her knees.

"Hey…" he whispered, Kagome to looked up and see his face only inches from her own, causing her to blush profusely.

"If we're gonna be here for rest of the day, we should probably try to get along right?" Kagome nodded.

"Alright then let's start off with something pretty easy. I hate it when girls cry so… KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" InuYasha yelled, startling Kagome, who in turn knocked an opened bottle of blue paint onto the said boy's pretty silver hair.

There was silence for a moment, as the blue paint slipped down his pearly locks and onto his black combat boots.

"………"

"………"

"Heh heh…?" Kagome laughed nervously and tried to wipe off the paint, only succeeding to rub it in deeper.

InuYasha's eye was twitching and he looked like he was about to explode. He stood up and breathed calmly, trying to compose himself, while muttering a few curse words, before he opened his eyes and looked straight at the poor raven-haired specimen in front of him.

"I am so sorry, Taisho-kun! I didn't mean to do that I swear!"

He still looked furious.

"Uh- Um… this is actually your fault!" Kagome yelled pointing an accusing finger at his chest.

"How in the seven hells is this my fucking fault?" InuYasha argued. "You're the one who just knocked blue paint into my hair!"

Kagome cowered a bit at his tone, but shook it off and got up right in his face. "W-Well, if you hadn't yelled at me while I was in such a weak state, then maybe I wouldn't of been startled and then my elbow wouldn't have bumped the paint bottle onto your head!"

Kagome breathed heavily (both from yelling and being so close to you-know-who's face) and she glared before walking over to the door and trying pathetically to pull it open.

"Argh!" Kagome yelled in frustration before dropping to the floor, defeated.

Only leaving an angry tension in the air.

She looked up to see InuYasha on the opposite side of the closet using a small towel to try and wipe out the blue from his silver locks, only succeeding to spread it further.

Kagome giggled a little at his expense and walked over quietly. He finally noticed her when she took the cloth from his hand and ran it under a small faucet, used to wash paintbrushes.

"Uh, thanks…" InuYasha muttered softly before sitting down, waiting for her to return his cleaning instrument.

She smiled and began to scrub at the mess she had created. They sat in silence, only interrupted by InuYasha complaining if she rubbed to hard. Kagome finished and looked down at her handiwork, only to sweat drop and stare at the now blue tint in his once white hair.

"Kagome…"

She looked down confused as to why he called her name, only to be even more shocked when he placed his hand behind her head and brought her head down to his. They were only centimeters away when Kagome closed her eyes and-

"Hey you two! Stop making out, class is over! Go home already!"

Kagome jumped up quickly, her eyes wide and sporting a very prominent blush on her cheeks, as she stared at the white/blue haired boy in shock. He didn't meet her gaze and walked out of the closet like nothing had happened, without another word to the gaping girl.

"Come on, Higurashi I don't have all day…" stated the very annoyed janitor as she apologized before picking up the decorations that she had come to get in the first place.

She carried the very heavy box to the classroom with only one thought going through her mind.

'If the love potion has already worn off… then why did Taisho-kun just try to kiss me?!'

* * *

Yay! Almost fluff! Okay yeah I know you all wanted it to happen! But not yet! I need to make this last a couple more chapters! Almost done! We're getting to the good part!

Please review or I won't update quickly!

Lil-Neko


	11. New Love and New Assignments

Okay, I have officially decided that this will be the **last** chapter! I know it's a little short notice, but I can't think of a way to split this chapter, but still make it long enough for you guys to be happy… so yeah this will be the last chapter! Although I might make a short epilogue if you guys tell me so in a review!

So enjoy!

* * *

A Lovely Mix Up 

Chapter 11: New Love and New Assignments

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Breaking Benjamin, okay? Goddamn! Ha Ha! I want a jelly donut! You know what? Just ignore me as I go frolic in these flowers!BWHAHA!

* * *

"Kagome!" 

Said girl turned towards the person who'd yelled her name. She stared at him, shocked for a moment.

"Taisho-kun? Why are you here?" Kagome asked the boy as he approached. He laughed and then smirked.

"Ah, come on Kagz! We have to be on a first name basis by now, right?" InuYasha smiled genuinely.

Kagome just stared at him, obviously startled by his question. She looked around her to see that they were alone in some place that she didn't recognize, and she blushed.

"I don't understand, uh InuYasha…" she gazed at him confusedly. He just smirked some more and enveloped her in his arms.

"It's so cute how you still blush, whenever I do this…' InuYasha sighed and rested his head on top of hers.

'Okay, now I am really confused…'

"What do you mean? You've never done this to me before…" Kagome stated firmly and pushed off his chest.

He raised one eyebrow in question, before laughing and wrapping her in his arms once more.

"Silly, Kagome, trying to act like you don't know anything. We're engaged silly! Remember?" Kagome just stared at him as if he was joking.

InuYasha smiled, flashing his unusually sharp canines, while rubbing her somewhat large stomach.

"You just told me you were pregnant." InuYasha stated softly, yet proud at the same time.

That's when she screamed.

* * *

"BUT WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE SEX YET!!!!!" 

Kagome's entire family rushed into her room and asked what the heck she was screaming about. Kagome gasped for air and looked around herself. No InuYasha… She pulled back the blanket that was covering her abdomen and let out a breath of relief to see her stomach back to normal.

"Uh, never mind… I must have just dozed off… heh heh?" Kagome's mother looked disappointed and headed back down stairs, followed by her brother and grandfather. She laughed to herself and looked over at her calendar.

It was Thursday. One more day to go, before the school's get together with the Tessaiga Boys Academy. Miroku was going to be there (something Sango was looking forward to, though she'd never admit it) and so was Hojo.

Kagome picked up the love potion guidebook for a moment, scanning each page before randomly stopping on one.

The title was **Side Effects.**

She glanced down the page reading random parts.

Loss of appetite and/or memory can occur after use. Usually followed by a severe depression or mood swings. 

Kagome sweat dropped and set the book down on top of her nightstand, gently knocking a CD case to the floor. She picked it up and glanced down at the front.

'Breaking Benjamin, huh? I've never heard of them… although it does sound like a band that he'd listen to…" she said to herself as she popped the CD into her stereo. She hopped back onto her bed and waited for the CD to start. She picked up the remote and switched it to random.

After listening to a couple songs, she tuned it out and went over her thoughts once more.

'I didn't see Taisho-kun today, so I didn't get a chance to ask him about… the uh thing. Maybe I can ask him tomorrow at the get together and finally confess my feelings. Yeah that is what I am going to do! But, Hojo-kun will be there also… and I think I might still like him also. Oh this is so confusing. I don't know what to do…' Kagome sighed, got up from her bed and slipped on her shoes.

"Kagome, dear, where are you going?" her mother called quizzically.

"Just going for a walk mom! I'll be back soon!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door and down the shrine steps. She ran until she reached the small CD store that was a couple blocks from her shrine and walked inside hoping that it was still open.

She glanced around at all the CD's and bent down to look at couple when she felt an ominous presence behind her. She glanced over her shoulder slowly and was met with darkness.

"Hmm, I must be seeing things…" Kagome shrugged and went back to look through the stack of discs, when she felt the same feeling once more. Her eyes widened and she grabbed a disc, before hurling it at the person behind her.

"Ack!" the figure yelled as he fell to the ground with a thud. Kagome twisted around and was about to throw another round of CDs when she noticed who it was.

"Miroku? What the hell are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me!" Kagome asked panting.

Miroku groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "What do you mean "why am I here"? I work here! As for you, Lady Kagome, why have you come here in the middle of the night, with the store closed no less."

Kagome laughed nervously before holding up Breaking Benjamin's first album.

"Um, Taisho-kun lent me a CD and I was wondering if they had any others, because I actually kind of liked them." Miroku nodded and directed her to the purchase counter. He rubbed his head, where the CD had hit, as he rang her purchase.

"Lady Kagome. How have you and InuYasha been doing?" Miroku asked casually. Kagome was quiet for a moment, and Miroku took the hint.

"Ah, I see… he had been acting differently yesterday when I saw him." They both sat in an awkward silence, while Miroku put the album in a plastic bag.

"You know Kagome. I told you how InuYasha isn't the best when it comes to girls, right?," Kagome nodded and he laughed a little. "The last time he crushed on a girl he told her to meet him in front of this exact record store. When she didn't show, he moped in his room for the entire month, listening to Three Days Grace. Or maybe it was Buckcherry? I can never remember."

Kagome just smiled as he handed her the CD, and was about to reply when the door rang, signaling someone was entering the store.

"I thought you said you were closed." Kagome muttered quietly.

"I did…" Miroku replied confusedly. He walked towards the door and looked around. Not seeing anyone he shrugged and was about to go back when-

SMACK! A CD case was thrown, once again at his forehead. He groaned and flopped onto the ground, knocking over a shelf in the process, revealing the person who'd thrown the case.

"Ah! Sango-chan? What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed happily and ran over to help her friend up, completely forgetting the poor unconscious boy on the floor.

"Kagome? Um, I got an anonymous letter, saying I needed to meet someone here." Sango told her quickly, while brushing herself off and bending over Miroku. She sighed and smacked him on the head. He groaned and looked up smiling pervertedly, before moving his hand to her bottom, which Sango grabbed before it could meet its destination.

"Nice try lecher." Sango murmured and smacked him again. He just smiled and laughed nervously.

"My Lady Sango, it has been to long!" Miroku smiled and embraced the surprised teenager. She blushed and pushed herself away from him.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered, still blushing. He took advantage of her embarrassment by groping her once more.

"Agh! Damn, lecher!" Sango cried once more, before knocking him unconscious again. Kagome laughed as Sango stood up clapping her hands together.

"Why are you here Kagome?" she asked quizzically and Kagome pulled out her new CD. Sango caught her drift and smiled knowingly.

"InuYasha, I presume?" she asked, and Kagome blushed scarlet, and nodded. They both smiled awkwardly and sat on opposite sides of the perverted teen.

"So, the school, meeting is tomorrow. That should be fun…" Kagome said, trying to start a conversation.

"You need to tell, Taisho how you feel." Sango stated, changing the subject. Kagome grew warm and shook her head back and forth.

"I can't do that! He doesn't even like me remember? It was all the potion!" Kagome exclaimed loudly.

"You can do it tomorrow! At the school meeting! You can conquer both your fears of InuYasha and Hojo at the same time!" Sango grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"It doesn't matter, you said that InuYasha tried to kiss you the other day, right? That has to mean something!" Sango yelled exasperatedly. Kagome just stared at her like she'd gone mad.

"But what if it doesn't Sango? What if he had just been trying to use my head to support him as he was getting up?" Kagome cried and ignored Sango's skeptical look. "What if…" she trailed off as tears began trailing down her cheeks.

"What if he doesn't love me?" With that she hiccupped and sprinted out the door, without another word. Sango watched her go silently and sighed.

"Sango…" she looked down to see the lecher had awoken, during their little rant.

"Sorry you had to listen to that. She's just really confused, she needs a little time to get things through that thick skull of hers. I think this is the first time she's actually ever loved anyone. Well, except for that Hojo guy, but I'm pretty sure that was a fluke. But there was also that Tomi Akakura in the 5th grade that she kind of liked and Hiromi Takushi when we were kids. Okay I'm rambling… feel free to cut in any time. Just say the word and I'll- Mmph!?"

Sango stopped talking when he sat up and pressed his hand to quiet her. He smiled and removed his hand, so she could breath.

"Would you like to go get some ice cream, my Lady Sango?" Miroku asked as he got to his feet and reached his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand gratefully and smirked.

"Okay, as long as there will be absolutely no- GAH! MIROKU YOU DAMN LECHER!"

"Sango, it's the hand! It's cursed I swear!"

"Yeah right!" SMACK!

* * *

Kagome sat on the steps in front of her house, trying to think things through. She knew that she loved InuYasha, but she wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual. She sighed sadly and buried her face into her arms. 

"Would you happen to be Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome screamed and jumped to her feet in fear, before settling down as she saw and older woman staring at her as if she was insane. She bared a striking resemblance to someone… she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me…" Kagome told her breathlessly and motioned for the older woman to sit down next to her. The woman smiled, showing a set of perfectly straight teeth and obliged to her request.

"How did you know my name?" Kagome asked the woman a little fearfully, and the woman just smiled at the schoolgirl.

"My younger sister, Kaede, spoke very fondly of you. She told me that I should come here and meet you in person." Kagome looked down at her feet and thought hard, 'Kaede, who is Kaede?' The woman saw her look of confusion and laughed.

"My younger sister, she gave you a potion not to long ago, did she not?" Kagome's head snapped up in realization and she turned her head to look at the woman once more.

'If she is Kaede's older sister… than why does she look so young?' Kagome pondered as the woman continued.

"My name is Kikyou. I created the potion that you received from Kaede. Tell me. Are you quite happy with the effects of it?" Kikyou asked bluntly.

Kagome answered right away. "I'm sorry, but no. I think your potion was a dud." This caused Kikyou to laugh, and Kagome soon joined.

"I see. Speaking of potions, I have written a novel recently about almost the exact same position, you yourself are in now. If you'd like, I'm sure that I have an extra copy stashed away somewhere. Why, don't you come by the tent tomorrow morning before school I'll give you a copy, and I might even autograph it for you." Kikyou winked and Kagome nodded.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you Kagome-san and I hope your romance will turn out in the end." Kikyou bowed and walked away, leaving the schoolgirl on the shrine steps waving goodbye.

'Well, she seemed nice enough. At least that'll give me a little more time to think about how I'm going to deal with tomorrow.'

Kagome sighed and stretched her arms way over her head.

Tomorrow's going to be a loooooong day…

* * *

"Kagome, I love you… I have loved you for as long as I can remember…" 

"Oh, InuYasha…"

Kagome's eyes blinked open and she scowled. 'Damn, another dream.'

She yawned and stretched, before looking over at her clock, it blinked back almost as if it was mocking her.

9:15…

Kagome blinked once and again before it finally sunk in that thick skull of hers.

"Oh my gosh! The school meeting! I was supposed to be at school at 8:30! I am soooo late! Sango's going to kill me!" Kagome yelled and ran around her room, grabbing her clothes and throwing them on in a matter of seconds, not bothering to grab her uniform, seeing as they would hardly be inside the school anyway, grabbed her backpack and a granola bar before shooting out the door.

As she munched on her breakfast, she remembered Kikyou's invitation from the night before and groaned. She might as well, seeing as she was already late as it is and she didn't want to be rude. She turned back around and sprinted off to the tent, which started the entire mess she was now in.

She yawned when she reached the tent and was about to walk inside, when she heard the voice that she knew and loved all too much.

'What is InuYasha doing here with Kikyou and Kaede?' Kagome pulled back the tent flap a little to listen to the conversation that was happening inside.

"I really think that I should tell Kagome the truth." InuYasha told the two, as he tugged at his cross that he always wore around his neck.

"But, InuYasha," Kikyou glared "If that girl couldn't figure it out on her own, then why even bother, she isn't worth it."

Kagome watched questioningly as Kaede gave her opinion. "InuYasha, ye should do as your heart tells you. Kagome is a sweet girl, you are perfect for each other." Kikyou scoffed and looked away from her sister, completely disgusted.

InuYasha was silent for a moment, before he nodded. "Your right, old hag. The truth is I never thought Kagome'd fall for this love potion shit, I think I'll-"

InuYasha stopped abruptly and looked over his shoulder to where the tent sheet was now flapping back and forth. His eyes widened and he darted out of the tent onto the desolate street.

"Kagome!" When there was no answer he took off in the direction of the school as fast as he could.

"Dammit!"

* * *

'It was a lie! I was just a pawn in their little game! How could I have been so stupid?!' Kagome thought angrily, as she sprinted through the school's front gate with tears streaming down her face. 

'I really thought I loved him, but it was all a lie. A ruse, a scam to make fun of me I bet.' Kagome growled low in her throat and covered her face with her hands. She stopped on the front steps of the school and sat down, sobbing to herself.

"I am so supid…" Kagome cried. She smiled sadly as she remembered thing's that had happened the week before.

"_Ha Ha ha!! Hojo? What the hell you like him for? He's a total pansy!" InuYasha snorted._

"_Well, he is a gentleman and he is smart. We make the perfect couple!" she yelled._

"_Yeah a perfect couple of wusses…" he said under his breath._

_InuYasha cleared his throat. "Eh-hem. Anyway… Continue please. You were about to ask him out. What happened? Did he say no?"_

"_Worse…"_

"_What could be worse?" he asked suspiciously._

"_I uh- I kind of- um threw up on him…" she squatted down to the ground and covered her face._

"_Heh. Damn that sucks." He chuckled a little, as he looked the cover of her book over "Deserved it though for not noticing you and all."_

"_Huh?"_

_Inuyasha shook his head_.

Kagome laughed and dried her eyes with her sleeve. She looked around to see all the streamers had been put up around the school and a banner hung right above her head welcoming the Tessaiga Boys Academy. This brought up another memory of the last time she'd been putting up decorations.

"_Ahh!" she squinted her eyes closed waiting for her inevitable demise._

_Except instead of hitting a hard uneven surface, she fell in something soft and warm._

_Kagome opened one eye to see two amber orbs staring back at her._

"_Taisho-kun?" Kagome said blinking rapidly._

"_Klutzy Wench. If I hadn't of been here you'd be dead right now." Inuyasha scoffed as he held her tight in his grasp._

_Kagome blushed._

Kagome smiled and stood up thinking about all the humorous moments they'd shared together, then remembering they'd all been a lie and would tear up once more.

_She smiled and began to scrub at the mess she had created. They sat in silence, only interrupted by InuYasha complaining if she rubbed to hard. Kagome finished and looked down at her handiwork, only to sweat drop and stare at the now blue tint in his once white hair. _

"_Kagome…" _

_She looked down confused as to why he called her name, only to be even more shocked when he placed his hand behind her head and brought her head down to his. They were only centimeters away when Kagome closed her eyes and- _

"_Hey you two! Stop making out, class is over! Go home already!"_

"You know, a beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't be crying all alone." Kagome looked up quickly, but her hope died as soon as she saw whom it was.

"H-Hojo-kun? Why are you here?" Kagome asked without thinking.

"We are having a school get together today, remember?" He asked laughing at how obvious it was, seeing as the banner right in front of her indicated this. Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I've seen you reading at the library for a long time now and I'd never gotten the nerve to talk to you, and the day that you uh, got sick. You stopped going to the library, so I never got to talk to you." Hojo smiled, almost smirking, and stepped closer.

"I'm r-really sorry about, uh that." Kagome apologized and Hojo just nodded.

"I was going to talk to you the day you came into the library, but you were with that punk slacker InuYasha. What was up with that? I mean you can do so much better." Hojo smirked and reached out a hand to stroke her hair and Kagome glared.

"You know, I always thought that you were amazing. How you read all those books, every day, and I knew that I would never be able to talk to you. I dreamed about being with you all the time." Kagome paused when he nodded and began stroking her cheek.

"But then I realized," Kagome pulled away from his touch and clenched her hands into fists "That all my dreams of you were just fake and worthless. I finally realized the reality of it all. The truth is that, punk slacker, is more man than you. So don't you dare call him that!"

Kagome yelled and backed away from Hojo who now held a surprised look on his face.

"I…" Kagome's eyes closed as tears leaked from them.

"I…!" Hojo cringed and began to back away from the "insane" girl.

"Yo! Hojo! What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Kagome's eyes snapped open as an arm draped around her shoulders.

InuYasha glared and wrapped his arm tighter around her. She sighed in relief and turned her face into his chest.

"If you lay another hand on her I swear I'll kick your little pansy ass." InuYasha threatened as Hojo nearly wet himself and ran out the front gate, yelling about "demons".

InuYasha panted and wrapped both his arms around the girl in his arms. He rested his head on top of hers and sighed. "Kagome…"

She looked up and, finally realizing what she was doing, backed out of his embrace, he stared at her as tears ran down her cheeks and she asked one question.

"Why?"

InuYasha contemplated how to answer before placing a hand over his eyes and began.

"I watched you every day in class. You were always so nice to everyone and you didn't judge people. You were even nice to me. Well, not really nice…" This caused Kagome to laugh a little.

"Then I saw you go to the library every morning on the way to school and I knew the reason you went there was because of him." InuYasha growled lowly.

"That was when I met the old hag."

"_Are ye just going to stare at the lovely Kagome all day? If ye do_ _Hojo will soon take her away from you."_ _Kaede stated bluntly as she saw him staring at Kagome once more through the library window._

_InuYasha just blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "Keh, what do you expect me to do about it?" Kaede pulled a small heart shaped bottle from her purse and held it out to him._

"_A love potion?"_

"That's when this whole thing began." InuYasha told her blushing. Kagome just smiled and her eyes watered again.

"So you see," InuYasha explained blushing harder "It was never the love potion. No potion could ever make me love you this much."

That was when the dam broke, and Kagome was bawling once more. InuYasha's eyes widened fearfully and he walked forward, trying to calm the sobbing girl down.

"Kagome! I'm sorry, okay? I told you I hate it when girls cry! I'm sorry!" InuYasha exclaimed as he waved his arms around frantically. Kagome just cried harder and mumbled something incoherently.

"I thought we already went over this. I still don't know how to speak whale." InuYasha muttered.

"N-no you idiot! I am just so happy, b-because I love you too, dammit!" Kagome cried even more and InuYasha gave her an unbelieving look. "Only you could use "I love you" and "dammit" in the same sentence." Kagome only cried louder and he groaned.

"Keh, then what the hell are you crying for then, wench? I just proclaimed my love to you what more could you want from me, woman?" InuYasha asked questioningly.

Kagome looked up, all traces of tears gone. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, making the Goth boy blush scarlet.

"This…" Then they kissed. It was short and sweet tasting of vanilla and cinnamon. They broke apart blushing and panting from the heated moment, and InuYasha smirked as Kagome put a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry, there's a lot more where that came from." He smirked and swooped down to capture her lips once more.

Kagome giggled and pushed him away from her frowning. "Okay, but I have one question."

"Shoot."

"If the whole love potion was fake then does that mean that last week were you just acting? Or do you always act like a total pansy around your girlfriends?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

InuYasha acted like he was actually thinking of an answer for her question before smirking and bringing his face down to hers.

"Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you wench?" He grinned toothily and closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

"Hmph, so they're just dismissing the potion." Kikyou glared as they watched the couple kiss once more. Kaede shrugged. "Whatever makes them happy…" 

"Now, they probably think that we only make fake potions. Hah!" Kikyou laughed as she stroked her long black hair. "If that is true how do they explain me looking so young." Kikyou sneered "I am of course almost 100 years old now."

Kaede sighed and smiled at the new couple before turning away and walking back toward the tent. "Let's go, sister. We have many orders to fill." Kaede called and pulled out a list from her purse.

"Our next job is to make an anti-lecher potion, I wonder how that'll turn out."

**FIN**

* * *

It's over! 

I am so glad all of you guys stuck with my story until the very end! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers who kept me motivated! If you guys want an epilogue I'll try to make one for you. I will not be making any sequel though! Sorry! I would put all of my reviewers' names down, but there are just to many to thank, so I'll just do it in one big thank you!

THANK YOU, MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED MY STORY!

Please review if you like it! Until Next time! Bye!

Love Ya Lots,

Lil-Neko


End file.
